


Welcome to Pride Rock

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Sad Story, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lioness flees with the last of her pride, desperate to find safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Pride Rock

**Author's Note:**

> his is based off of me wondering about Nala’s dad. Because in the movie, we see two possible fathers, Mufasa and Scar. There’s a problem with this. Mufasa is Simba’s dad, and Scar is his uncle. Therefore if one of them is Nala’s dad, then Nala and Simba are cousins at best.

Sarafina set down her last cub with a soft moan. She had been running for days, chasing the sun, feeling the strange hunters who had destroyed her pride. All she been able to do was to catch up the newborn cub and run, fleeing the blood and the screams of her mother, sisters, and cousins, spurred on by her father’s order to run and her brother’s battle roar.

She wasn’t sure how much further she could go. She was hurt, the hunters had tried to stop her, using their sticks that shot fire and created thunder. She blinked at the setting sun, feeling thirst and hunger even as the little cub mewled at her. She had no milk, she could tell. Hunger and thirst, and the raging heat from her wound had driven the milk from her as she had fled the hunters and her grief.

The cub mewled again and Sarafina moaned. The cub, the last of her pride, was not going to survive, and as Sarafina blinked, she realized she probably wouldn’t either.

A hyena began to laugh and Sarafina growled. She would not be an easy target, no matter how weak she felt. Crouching slightly Sarafina stepped forward, placing the cub under her belly, turning her head to see if she could see the hyenas.

A great roar suddenly echoed, and Sarafina spun. A great lion, with a golden mane and a look of rage charge her. Sarafina crouched, ready to defend herself, but the lion leaped over her and hit something behind her, turning, Sarafina saw him fighting the hyena she’d heard earlier.

Suddenly, a pride of lionesses flowed out of the grass around her, flowing passed her as other hyenas appeared. A second lion, darker than the first, ran among them. “Can you run?”

Sarafina turned, “What?” She asked.

“Can you run?” A lioness asked, “this battle is no place for a cub.”

Sarafina stared at the lioness, “What?” She asked again.

The lioness sighed, “I am Sarabi, these are our hunting grounds. Your cub, it should not be on the killing field.”

Sarafina had once had an encounter with quicksand, she still remembered how it had felt to fight her way back out. Her mind felt as if it were filled with quicksand now. “I,” she began and blinked.

Sarabi was beside her suddenly, and, Sarafina blinked, because Sarabi was supporting her. “I’ll carry your cub,” Sarabi said, “we need to go.”

Sarafina nodded, and watched as Sarabi scooped up the cub and began to walk. It took her a moment to follow.

They hadn’t gone far when there was a lion’s victory roar. Sarabi paused, glancing back, then set the cub down to smile. “They won.”

Sarafina nodded.

The pride from earlier suddenly surrounded them and Sarafina stared, she hadn’t heard or seen them come up. The golden lion who had attacked the hyena was looking at her. “Who are you?” He asked quietly.

“I,” Sarafina began, then swallowed, “Sarafina, of the Snake River pride.”

“You are a long ways from Snake River,” the lion said.

“My pride,” Sarafina swallowed, “they are gone. Save for her,” she looked at the cub.

“Mufasa,” Sarabi said, “she’s sick, and injured. This cub is so weak.”

The lion looked at Sarabi with a fond expression, and nodded. “You may stay here, Sarafina.” He said. “Welcome to Pride Rock.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t figure it out, yes, Sarafina and Nala’s pride were killed by poachers. Interesting side story to this that I couldn’t see how to fit in here. This is where Scar gets the scar that gives him his nickname. Mufasa and the lionesses thought he was dead from his wounds, but he wasn’t. Before Scar returns to Pride Rock, he finds three young hyena pups, orphaned by the war between the lions and hyenas. This is why the three hyenas from the movie are so loyal to Scar. Scar saved them and raised them with the intent of taking Pride Rock for his own.


End file.
